Of Perverts and Cake
by Chai-Monster
Summary: L tells all on what really happened during Light and Misa's date night.


_AN: So… this is technically the first lemon I ever wrote on my own… And I've been neglecting to post it so… don't shoot me, pahleeeaaase._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -

Of Perverts and Cakes

Hello, L here. I'm not going to be doing the whole story, just the introduction. I'll leave it to the transcriber to put it all into the third person. Well, on to the point. You all know the story, the epic struggle between Kira and L. But you only know the story they wanted you to hear. No one hears of the love that was found between Light Yagami and myself. Here I will be telling you about or realization and what would be our 'first time'. I am going to tell you how Chapter 38 really went. The first few panels of the date are correct but after that…

"Why are you such a pervert?! Stop these sick hobbies of yours!" Misa's shrill voice sounded throughout the apartment.

It was time for one of Light's 'dates' with Misa and it was obvious from the way he flinched at her raised voice that the boy was not attracted to her. He was being a proper gentleman to the model but only because L was forcing him too for the case. Misa was infatuated with the beautiful Yagami teen and L could see why. His flawless skin was the perfect shade of tan to compliment his smooth, lustrous caramel hair. Not only did his deep eyes pull you in but so did that charming exterior personality. And if you ever had the pleasure of angering Light and arguing with him as L had, his wit and intelligence could only be matched by one person. That one person being the very man he was chained to.

For both men, being chained together was becoming unbearable and hard to cope with. L was slowly become sexually attracted to his handsome suspect while Light was beginning to question his sexuality due to the eccentric detective watching over him. On a good day, the two were frustrated and stressed. Add Misa into the mix and they would surely be pushed to a breaking point. This date was that breaking point.

Misa was being her usual self, self-absorbed and completely obsessed with Light. Her choice of dress left little to be imagined as she practically threw herself Light while arguing with L. The poor boy was obviously disgusted by it but it seemed only L could tell. L had reached his limit on tolerance of the blonde model and really was feeling the need to anger her. The best and most enjoyable way the great detective could think of was to show Misa that her Light-kun was not _her_ Light-kun.

"You may call me whatever you wish, but I'm taking your cake," And with that, L flicked the chain so it would pull Light's arm across his chest and loop the chain around him once again. With a quick tug of the chain, Light fell across the couch so that he lay in L's lap.

"Ryuzaki… what are you-" Light tried to question L as thin arms held in place.

L's quick tongue darted out and swiftly swiped across Light's blushing forehead as the boy in L's arms sat frozen. "Hmm, delicious," L purred.

Light was fighting with himself. He was now in the arms of the panda-detective, a place he had often found himself fantasizing about. But what if he was only here as part of L's plot to anger Misa? As much as he hated the girl, Light found he would be very disappointed if this were the case.

Light's thoughts were interrupted when he found himself staring into L's eyes. The onyx orbs seemed to be closing in distance until Light could feel L's lips upon his own. Neither could stop their bodies' natural reactions to the kill. Light melted into L's arms and felt the messy black strands of hair slipping though his fingers as he pulled himself up for more. L found his grip on the suspect tightening as he tried to pull Light up for more. The kiss was deeper than it was meant to be and filled with more passion than either man could have hoped for.

Misa sat in horror, unable to rear her eyes from the sight before her. The detective she hated was currently locked in a furious battle between two sets of lips with her boyfriend. And Light was enjoying it! There was no way Light was gay! Light loved Misa just as much as Misa loved Light. He just had too. Misa could move, she could run from the room like she so desperately wanted too but that same time, she couldn't move from her spot on the couch because she lacked the will or want to believe what she was witnessing.

"I think it is time we make our leave," L said somewhat breathlessly as he pulled away from Light. "Don't you agree, Light-kun?"

"Yes, yes I do," Light was still blushing as he allowed L to pull him to his feet and lead him to the door. They didn't even look back at Misa. L couldn't even form a victory smirk; the hardness growing in his pants was too distracting. Light was just so adorable when he blushed and his taste was overwhelming. L wanted more.

L led Light to the elevator to take the two away from the floor containing Misa's apartment. While the walk was short, it felt like it took forever. The two barely touched though the both longed too. The building was bugged with cameras from head to toe and the task-force did not need any more of the show. Light feared L had only kissed him for show while L was attempting to think of a way to convince Light to give more. The air filled with a slight pull of tension as the elevator doors closed, a confined space where the video footage was only reviewed by Watari.

Light made his move, completely unexpected my either detective or suspect. L found himself pinned against the elevator wall with Light breathing in his ear. "Ryuzaki, if that was just a tease to anger Misa, I'm going to be very disappointed."

"Why would Light-kun be disappointed?" L sounded slightly breathless, trying to keep the enjoyment he was getting out of the situation from his voice.

"Because," Light growled softly into L's ear, "maybe I really enjoyed it. Maybe one kiss isn't good enough for me."

"That's good then, Light-kun," the generally expressionless detective smirked. No need to worry about convincing Light for more.

"Why?" Light leaned back a little, allowing L to slip his leg in between the boy's and flip them around.

"Because you taste better than cake, Light-kun. And I want more," L moved to devour Light's lips as he finally pressed a button causing the elevator to jump up. Light was too distracted by the wonders L's tongue were preforming in his mouth to even question where they were going.

L felt Light's fingers slipping through his hair, tugging slightly. He couldn't help the moan that rumbled through his chest, causing a similar noise to escape from Light. Or, Light's moan could have been caused by the fact that L's hands had found their way to the bottom of his untucked shirt and were slowly making their way up. L was loving the reaction he was pulling from the boy. You would think he had never before been touched in such a manner, the way he writhed and wriggled as L's fingers slowly made their way up to tweak the poor boy's nipples.

"Aaah… Ryuzaki," Light moaned, biting his lip and tilting his heads back, allowing L access to his neck.

"Yes, Light-kun?" L took advantage of Light's exposed neck and slowly made his way down it. He bit, licked, and sucked his way down the sensitive area, loving the way Light gasped to the new sensation.

"Ryuzaki, I-" Light gasped again as L bit down on his collar bone, and then licked the sore spot.

The elevator doors opened, revealing the hallway that led to the bedroom of the two, the bedroom of the detective and his suspect. Light whined as L pulled away and began to lead the way to their room. He understood why L had broken away, the taskforce was most definitely watching on their cameras, but that didn't mean he wanted to stop. L was amused by the impatience of his suspect though he thoroughly agreed with him.

The second the bedroom door was closed, Light launched himself at L. L felt his tongue being sucked into the boy's mouth while hands fumbled at the bottom of his shirt. How could he resist the will of his suspect, L thought to himself as he helped Light to peel off the plain, non-descript white shirt.

"Wait a second, Light-kun," L stopped Light before his lips were attacked again. As much as he liked the thought of Light in chains, L did not want the bothersome handcuffs in the way as he fucked him. L reached over the frame of the door to retrieve the key to the cuffs. He only shrugged in response to Light's cocked eye-brow as he undid the handcuffs binding them. "These go back on in the morning though."

Light nodded in acceptance as L dropped the handcuffs and the key in order to begin lifting Light's shirt. Once the article of clothing was off, L reclaimed Light's mouth. He pulled the boy closer, grinding their hips together as he slowly walked Light backwards towards the bed. Light was moaning again, loving each new sensation L caused.

"Light-kun, you're not a virgin, are you?" L all but growled as Light fell backwards onto the bed.

"No… but-" Light gasped as L crawled on top of him, licking his way up Light's chest.

"But what, Light-kun?" L asked before leaning down to take one of Light's nipples into his mouth.

"You… aah… you are my first man," Light managed to gasp out as L switched nipples.

"I kind of like that," L smirked as he took Light's mouth again, letting his hands explore the boy's chest. It seemed as though Light finally remembered his own hands as they dislodged themselves from L's hair and began to explore his pale body instead.

"Hmmm… good," Light breathed, ending conversation for the night as his hands headed south towards L's jeans. He fumbled with the button and zipper for a few moments before succeeding in unclasping them. After Light gave the pants a sharp tug, L proceeded to kick them off. In only his boxers, L slowly made his way back down Light's chest, leaving small bite marks as he went.

Panting and distracted by L's tongue playing with his navel, Light barely noticed when L undid his pants or when both his boxers and pants were pulled off. What Light did notice was L's kisses and love bites going lower and lower. L couldn't help himself when he felt Light's hard-on pressing into his stomach, he had to see it. And when he saw Light's flagging erection, L felt compelled to continue.

Light gasped and jerked as he felt the warmth of L's mouth surrounding his cock. L let his tongue traced up and down his shaft before dipping into Light's slit. Light was writing and moaning and al but screaming as L began to bob his head. Light wound his fingers through L's hair, pushing and pulling, causing him to moan. The vibrations around his cock sent Light into a frenzy, heat and pleasure building in the pit of his stomach.

"L… L, I'm going to cum," Light tried to moan out his warning. Whether he heard Light's warning or was anticipating what was coming, L tilted his head, taking Light in all the way to the hilt, deep-throating him. Light couldn't hold himself any longer, cumming hard into L's mouth. L obligingly swallowed all Light had to give, milking him dry.

"I hope that Light-kun isn't finished yet," L purred as he reclaimed Light's mouth. Light moaned as he tasted himself in L's mouth. No, he wasn't done yet. He could feel the blood pooling in his groin again, the sight of L in only his boxers had Light semi-erect already. And when L removed those boxers, making his flagging erection visible, Light's raging hard-on was brought back to life.

L brought three fingers up to Light's mouth as his own mouth worked on the boy's collar bone. Light took the fingers into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around each individual finger. L's lust filled eyes met Light's as the boy began to suckle the fingers. L took this as a sign and pulled his fingers from Light's mouth. Light whimpered softly at the loss of the fingers but moaned as he felt L drag them down his body.

L sat back, staring down at the beautiful boy he had beneath him. Was it wrong for him to fuck his main suspect? he thought to himself as his finger circled Light's entrance before plunging inside, causing the boy to moan and arch his back. It probably was but he was not going to stop. Besides, even the world's greatest detective has urges and needs he can't resist, L reasoned as he slipped a second finger in beside the first and began scissoring them, stretching Light. Who was he kidding; L had wanted this for a while now, back to when the Yagami household had been under surveillance. There was something about this gorgeous team that drove him crazy. And Light, Light had wanted this just as much. Working with L, being around the great detective, it challenged and stimulated him in a way no one had ever succeeded in before. This, it was just their moment of realization.

Light started thrusting back against L's hand as L added his third and final finger. L started twisting his fingers and feeling around for Light's prostate. The noise that Light made when his prostate was brushed almost made L cum right then. Light had never felt anything like the pleasure that shot through his body as L worked those long, pale fingers inside of him. He wanted more, wanted all of L, and he wanted him now.

"Ryu-Ryuzaki," Light all but moaned, "stop teasing me… I want all of you… Now." To prove his point, Light jerked his hips, impaling himself even more on L's fingers.

L could only smirk as he listened to Light whine at the loss of the fingers. Spitting on his hand, L ran it up and down his shaft, shivering at the contact to his neglected cock. He didn't want to go in dry and make Light's first time on bottom any more painful than necessary. The way Light lay before him, legs wide-open and a wanton need painted across his whole body. It took everything L had to go slow and not relentlessly fuck him into the mattress.

L lined himself up and bent to pull Light into a kiss to distract him from the pain as he thrusted in, not stopping till he was buried to the hilt. L moaned at the tight warmth that surrounded him. The pained look on Light's face was all that kept L from continuing. He didn't want to hurt his lover.

"Tell me when to move," L grunted, leaning in to kiss Light's exposed neck.

For Light, the pain was excruciating. It felt as though he was being torn apart from the inside out, ass first. But the feeling of being full, it set his body on edge in all the right ways. His body was at war with itself but if he focused on the pleasure of being full, the pain didn't matter so much. And if L started moving, oh the sensations it would cause. Light wanted it so bad and to see L's face as he moaned…

"Move, oh God, Ryuzaki, MOVE!" Light demanded as he wrapped his legs around L, opening himself up even more and urging L forward.

L didn't need to be told twice. He started rocking slowly, both kissing whatever they could manage of the other's body. L began picking up the pace, adding more force with each thrust and Light meeting his every move. L snapped his hips back until only the head was still within Light and then snapped forward, spearing Light directly in the prostate. The teen arched off the bed, silently screaming. As soon as he had caught his breath, Light was begging for more, screaming for harder and demanding faster. L met his every wish, bending Light in ways the boy had never bent before, going deeper and deeper with each thrust. They were licking and nipping, scratching and pulling, rushing forward to the blissful end.

L felt the heat coiling in his groin and could tell that Light was nearing his orgasm as well. He reached between them and began to stroke Light's neglected cock. "Cum for me, Light-kun. Cum," He whispered into Light's ear.

It was all Light had needed. He came hard, shooting his seed between them and moaning, "Oh god… L!" as he continued to rock against L. Light's muscles clenched around L's cock, bringing him over the edge as well. He managed to call out Light's name as he continued to thrust, riding out both orgasms.

L pulled out, collapsing beside Light as they came down from their pleasure high's. Neither said a word as L curled into Light, wrapping his arms around the teen. Light returned the embrace, falling asleep with his still buried in L's hair. L fell asleep with his face in the crook of Light's neck. No words were said because no words were needed. All that needed to be expressed was expressed physically and that was enough for them. L had gotten his cake and no intentions of ever letting it go… even if in the morning, the chain would be returned and they would have to carry on as usual, keeping their relationship a secret from all but Watari and the unfortunate Misa.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -

_AN: I dunno why…. But I really struggled typing this up… I kinda just wanted to like shoot myself or something. The wording just seems so off and ugh *shudders* anyways, thanks for reading 8)_


End file.
